Thoughtful
by Darkness Drake
Summary: "Who would ve thought you could be thoughtful enough for something like this?"


Okay, my next request was a NaLu fic so… this was the result. I´ve been getting a lot of support from all you guys, so thank you so much. I`ll try to do my best for you. C:

And for the record, I refuse to make Natsu call Lucy "Luce". Sorry, guys. Where did that even come from? I blame Sting.

-X-

"I give up!"

Lucy felt like crying or simply taking her frustration out on the Dragon Slayer next to her. He got them into this situation in the first place, so it would serve him right. She decided against it, however, as she was too tired to really try.

"Don´t worry, Lucy! I´ll find our way out!"

"Aye!"

She´d have considered yelling at him if it weren´t for the big grin that spread across his face. She fought the small blush that came onto her cheeks before she realized she didn´t need to, in the first place, considering it was nighttime already. Which brought her back to her main point.

"Let´s just refuse the job and go back to the station… we aren´t getting anywhere like this…"

She was practically begging him now, but he just shook his finger and dismissed the idea.

"We can´t! The guild would totally get a bad name for it!"

"Like it doesn´t already. We are known for destroying half of every city when he go on a mission. Wait, let me rephrase that, _you_ are known for it. I just happen to be on the same team, that´s all."

Natsu chose to ignore this and continued.

"Besides, don´t you trust me? I can get our way out of here just fine, you watch!"

He punched the air with his fist while Happy grinned. Lucy frowned at them.

"I love how you´re being selectively deaf. And it´s _exactly_ because I trusted you that we´re lost. Or did you forget you just dragged me on the mission, telling me you knew _exactly_ where to go, what to do and who to meet up with?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"I lied? The reward was big, I was too excited!" He whined like a child

"Ugh, I should´ve known. Leave reading the paper to me instead of getting so excited next time. Now look. We´re in the middle of the woods, it´s night and we´re lost. Joy. And I seriously doubt you don´t want to get out of here just because of the guild´s name. I honestly think you´re just as lost as I am."

"Am not! …Okay, _maybe_ a little bit."

"Don´t even try, I know you too well already."

Happy gasped, but she couldn´t tell if he was mocking her or being serious. When he dropped his next sentence, she was sure it was the latter, though.

"Lucy? You´re a witch? You guessed what Natsu was thinking!"

"You get on my nerves so badly sometimes…"

Happy shivered in fear and hid behind Natsu as they walked.

"Natsu, Lucy is being scary again!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. She felt like Natsu´s personality had rubbed off onto her for a moment. Then it hit her.

"Wait a second," she asked, "you´re a Dragon Slayer."

He raised a brow.

"And?"

"Your sense of smell is amazing. Why can´t you just trail our own scent back and get out of here once and for all?"

Happy raised his paw to his tiny mouth and Natsu gulped.

"Oh, that! Haha, well, thought, I hadn´t thought of that!"

"L-Lucy is really smart, isn´t she, Natsu?"

"Yeah, that!"

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at them, her eyeballs switching their attention from the cat to the pink haired boy and back to the feline again.

"Something is _really_ strange here."

"Strange? Do you see something strange, Happy? I sure don´t!"

"Aye, that´s right, Natsu!"

She kept staring while the two flashed identical grins at her, but she could definitely see they were hiding something. She sighed.

"Yes, okay, well now that you know about it," she tagged along for the sake of her mental health, "just get us out of here now."

"Okay…"

He had little trouble finding their way back and Lucy was surprised to see they hadn´t even gone very deep into the wood. It had seemed like they´d walked for hours. Perhaps they´d been walking around in circles, after all. She took a careful side glance at her partners and noticed they seemed somewhat troubled. She knew it had to do with their previous attitudes when she questioned Natsu, but she was still in the clear on whatever it was about. She had a pretty good guess Natsu had just really wanted to do whatever mission he´d taken them on and faked being lost so he could try and find the client regardless of what time it was. She felt a slight guilt building up for forcing them to leave, but brushed it away. She didn´t want to press the issue nor rub it in their faces again, but she could at least try to cheer them up, right?

"Oh, come on, don´t worry so much." She started "Let´s just try again tomorrow. Let´s use the train money to stay somewhere for the night and we´ll use the reward to go back. Deal?"

Natsu shook his head quickly and blushed a tiny bit.

"Why not?" She was genuinely confused now.

Natsu just shrugged, Happy nestling on his back, apparently wanting to rest for the night.

"Let´s go back to Magnolia."

"What, why? I thought you said Fairy Tail never gives up on a job. You´re acting strange today, Natsu. Just what is going on?"

"They will when they have to and I have to _now_. Let´s just go back, come on."

He seemed awfully serious and even looked a bit worried about something this time and she was starting to worry. It wasn´t usual for himself to act that way unless he was in a battle, trying to protect his comrades. What changed so suddenly?

Even when his motion sickness kicked in on the train, he seemed less affected than usual. Now that was scary. She was desperate now and even offered to pull a _gentle_ version of an Erza move and let him rest on her lap.

When they departed, she had been planning to go back home and just rest it out on her cozy bed, but Natsu stopped her. He literally dragged her along with him, making their way to the guild.

"Natsu, what got into you today? What are you doing?"

He didn´t reply, but she heard him mutter a few lines that suspiciously sounded like ´_Please be ready!´ _and frowned. What?

When he banged the guild´s door open, she gasped.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray growled.

"I´m sorry, it didn´t work out! I couldn´t trick her for much longer, I´m sorry!"

"You had the idea, you should have planned it well!"

"I did! She was just too smart and-"

They stopped arguing when they heard a sniff and everyone in the guild looked at the blonde haired woman.

"I´m sorry, Lucy," Natsu started, in a rush, "I invented the whole mission. That´s why I didn´t give you the paper this time! I couldn´t let you waste our train money when there was no reward to make up for it. And…well, you can see the rest. I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to get you down on your birthday. I`ll admit this one was my fault-"

She only hugged him and he stood there motionless.

"You _idiot_. I´m not sad, I´m crying because I´m happy. You guys were organizing a party for me! I´ve never had a _real_ party before… father didn´t really bother to come. A party isn´t a party without the ones you hold dear, is it? You´re all here! That´s all I need."

She mockingly wacked him, not hard enough to hurt. He blinked a few times before he slowly grinned, carefully.

"Oh."

She giggled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

She didn´t even notice at what time the party was practically over. They´d finished preparing things and just fooled around until everyone, except Lucy, was snoring away on the guild floor. This was home, she thought. Which reminded her.

She made her way next to the Fire Dragon Slayer and shook him awake gently.

"Hey…Natsu. Natsu, wake up."

"Umf…no…ugh! Oh, it´s you, Lucy. Is there something wrong?"

He was alert in only a few seconds and she simply shook her head, smiling.

"No…I just wanted to thank you, you know? Who would´ve thought you could be thoughtful enough for something like this?"

"Hey!" He protested "I can do it, too!"

"Sure you can."

The way she was smiling at him indicated every and each single emotion she couldn´t simply express with words. But Natsu was Natsu, and he didn´t get it.

"Let´s wake everyone up! This is boring now!"

She banged her head on the nearest table.

"I am _so_ gonna hit puberty into you!"

She grabbed him by his jacket and just dragged him along. Somewhere.

When they reppeared, everyone was already awake and they looked suspiciously at the two. Natsu seemed to be red all over and Lucy seemed a little too satisfied with herself.

Better not ask.

-X-

I had to pick an important date for this, derp. Blame Sting for my lack of imagination.

So, there you go. NaLu. I wasn´t even sure what to put it. I decided on Romance/Humor again because of the last part. I tried to end it seriously, but couldn´t. xD

Hope it´s okay and all. (:


End file.
